The Mayo Alzheimer's Disease Center (P-30 ADC) Education and Information Transfer Core (D) has been a vital component of the ADC since the center's 1990 inception. Throughout the past eight years Core D has actively provided education to professionals, paraprofessionals, families an the community, in Rochester, Southeast Minnesota and the North Central states. In 1991, a minority recruitment satellite was awarded to the ADC to support the recruitment of African Americans into our Clinical Core activities by colleagues at Mayo Clinic Jacksonville. Since education and information transfer were integral to the success of this effort, Core D activities expanded to include this minority outreach initiative. Thirteen of 15 Core D aims for the current funding cycle (1995-2000) have already been met. Mayo Rochester and Jacksonville now propose a collaborative Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (P-50 ADRC). Within this ADRC, Core D activities will continue to be vital. Rochester and Jacksonville specific aims will be targeted to different populations but integrated in focus. In Rochester the emphasis will continue to be on rural underserved populations, within the Jacksonville focus will involve underserved African American communities. Across sites four brain aims will be present: 1) To provide dementia education and information transfer to professionals, paraprofessionals, family caregivers and the community at large; 2) to utilize up-to-date telecommunications methods to transfer information, especially to underserved populations; 3) to sustain our exemplary cooperation with local Alzheimer's Association chapters and state and local agencies and 4) to support reciprocal exchange of information between the Mayo ADRC and other ADRCs and ADCs.